hogwarts_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Roartthew
Roartthew (Ro/se, M/'ar/'k, and Ma/'tthew') is the friendship pairing of Rose Noble, Mark Ford, and Matthew Jones. The three are best friends, and they are huge troublemakers at Hogwarts. They can cause a lot of trouble with their shenanigans on their "adventures" at Hogwarts, but the three are inseparable. Similarities *All currently reside at Hogwarts. *All are very intelligent. *All are very witty. *All love reading. *All are 5'11". *All have a last name where the second letter is "o". *All were born in January. *All character models are from Doctor Who. Rose's Opinion of the Group Rose loves her two best friends, and she is so glad that she has such a great relationship with two people that she can fully trust and really rely on. She thinks that she, Matthew, and Mark make a great team, and she can talk to them about anything. She sometimes feels like the little sister of the group, due to the times that Matthew and Mark tease her. This doesn't bother her, however, and she has never met anyone else like Matthew and Mark that she can open up and talk to, or be herself around. Matthew and Mark are 12 years older than she is, and they are her teachers, but she doesn't see why that means they can't be best friends. She wouldn't trade the two for anyone else in the world, and she will do anything for either of them. Mark's Opinion of the Group Mark really cares about and loves Rose and Matthew, as their friendship is true and genuine. He trusts both of them, and he is very loyal to his two best friends. He isn't his usual shy self around the two, and he can completely be himself around Rose and Matthew. Even though they are three very different people, they get along perfectly together, joking around and having fun with each other. Mark sometimes feels like he has to be the adult of the group when Rose and Matthew can't be serious, which happens very often. He doesn't always feel like he is heard between the three, but he tries not to let this bother him. He has as much fun as he can when he is with Rose and Matthew. Matthew's Opinion of the Group Matthew loves Rose and Mark with both of his hearts, and he thinks that they are the most important people in his life. They are always there for him when he needs them, and he will always be there for them when they need him. He can be himself around the two, and even though they think that he is odd, they accept him for his quirky personality. He trusts Rose and Mark, and trust is something that he takes seriously. He usually leads them in their shenanigans and troublemaking, and he usually accepts the position of the leader. He can fool around with them, and he doesn't mind getting into trouble with them. He cares about Rose and Mark, and he can rely on both of them. Gallery doctorwho-7x04.jpg tumblr_marno1wE791qzlt9yo5_r1_500.gif 6a01348361f24a970c014e60694db1970c-320wi.jpg amy-doctor-series-7-filming-central-park-rory.jpg doctor-who-matt-smith-angels-take-manhattan-amy-pond-rory-williams-bbc-america.jpg 3-wm900.jpg 7068015209_2953a45f74.jpg d11s02e02_wallpaper_02.1.jpg angels-take-manhattan-promo-b-6.jpg mercycap1.jpg Doctor_amy_rory_in_america.jpg doctor_who_amy_rory_promo.jpg 2396929-high_res-doctor-who-series-7.jpg Amy-Karen-Gillan-the-Doctor-Matt-Smith-and-Rory-Arthur-Darvill.jpg who7.jpg tumblr_static_6zc1dgk6a28s00ksggw8goswc.jpg od8p4.png o-DOCTOR-WHO-570.jpg tumblr_mamb4u5hwa1qijoeyo1_1280.jpg amy_and_rory_by_rrpjdisc-d5gn2hp.jpg tumblr_nbxcet6a6a1qk670io3_r2_500.gif tumblr_mb6gwwDZTW1qd8sko.gif tumblr_mj068ay0sV1qkwg94o3_500.gif FXS45.jpg 210633.jpg doctor-who-71.jpg tumblr_mug279X7Uv1ruaholo4_500.gif the-doctor-amy-and-rory.png Eleven-Amy-wedding-pictures-eleven-and-amy-27984195-420-270.png AmyandRorysWedding7.png Doctor-Who-Angels-Manhattan-Rory-Amy.jpg dw-dr-amy-rory-wedding-hp3.jpg Doctor-Who-Arthur-Darvill-Matt-Smith-Karen-Gillan.jpg amy-rory-doctor-series-6.jpg doctor_who_new_companions_amy_rory-1.jpg Rory-Amy-The-Doctor-and-River-Photos-rory-williams-33552808-1024-576.jpg amy_pond_eleventh_doctor_who_rory_williams_m34055.jpg tumblr_mj068ay0sV1qkwg94o4_500.gif 2270971-low_res-doctor-who-series-7.jpg doctor-who-2011-amy-rory-11-300x270.jpeg Arthur-Darvill-Karen-Gillan-and-Matt-Smith-in-Doctor-Who-Series-Six.jpg scan0205.jpg tumblr_m9zpu4znkQ1qbi0s9o1_500.png TPOT_0011.jpg MV5BMTUwODU3Njg0MV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNjkzMDU1NA@@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg ducklings.jpg Category:Pairings Category:Friendship Pairings Category:Group Pairings